Nina Bobo
by RyotaKobika
Summary: Cerita diambil berdasarkan kisah "Nina Bobo" yang konon masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang/Nina Bobo Versi Naruto/Pairing MinaKushi/R&R/Ga pinter bikin sumary langsung baca saja ceritanya./


**Disclaimer : ****Naruto selamanya milik ****Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuman minjam Karakternya saja**

**Pairing : Minato Namikaze X Kushina Uzumaki**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Horror**

**Warning : Gaje, Cerita ga nyambung, Typo, Berdasarkan Cerita Nina Bobo Asli**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Nina Bobo **

* * *

*Kushina Pov*

Hei, semuanya perkenalkan namaku Kushina Uzumaki. Aku merupakan anak dari Hashirama Senju dan Mito Uzumaki. Kalian pasti heran kenapa aku memakai marga Ibuku 'bukan? Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti. Karena begitu banyaknya alasan sehingga aku akhirnya menggunakan marga Ibuku.

Apa aku perlu menjelaskan bagaimana diriku lebih lanjut pada kalian? Oh, baiklah karena aku sedang berbahagia, aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian.

Seperti yg kalian ketahui aku mempunyai rambut berwarna _merah _yang panjangnya hampir mencapai pantatku. Merah? Warna yang aneh untuk rambut bukan?! Pada awalnya aku memang membenci rambut merahku ini!

_**00ooo000**_

_-Flashback Start-_

_Sekolah..._

_Terlihat seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri di sekitar sekolahnya saat jam istirahat._

_Segerombolan anak-anak lelaki seperti gangster cilik gitu. Mereka berjalan perlahan kearah Kushina yg masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri._

_"Lihatlah Si 'Tomat' ini teman-teman. Dia sedang kesepian sekarang!" Kata anak kecil yg mungkin adalah pemimpin gangster cilik itu._

_"Hahaha..." Semua gerombolannya tertawa mengejek kearah Kushina. Sedangkan dia hanya terdiam, tertunduk ditempatnya. Karena dia tahu kalau setiap kali ia pindah sekolah entah itu kemana. Pasti akan ada orang yang mengejek tentang 'Rambut'nya ini._

_Tapi..._

_Kali ini Kushina melakukan tindakan yang berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kesal karena terus dihina, ditertawakan, diolok. Ia berjalan pelan kearah gerombolan itu dan..._

_Bugh!_

_Kushina menghajar langsung semua anak-anak yang ada digerombolan itu. Terjadi perkelahian sengit antara Kushina dengan gangster cilik tersebut._

_Kushina memenangkan perkelahian itu. Walaupun musuhnya lebih dari satu orang ia bisa mengatasinya. Sungguh wanita yang kuat!_

_Seharusnya jika menurut hukum alam, Perempuan memang lebih lemah dari laki-laki. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada Kushina._

_"Ughh..." Rintih ketua gangster cilik. Semuanya telah tepar dilantai akibat keganasan Kushina. _

_Kushina berjalan kearah ketua gangster itu dan langsung mencengkram rambutnya keatas agar bisa menatap wajahnya._

_"Dengar, ya! Aku sudah bosan kau hina terus. Mulai sekarang jika kau hina akuu lagi, Maka-" Kushina memandangnya tajam._

_"-Aku akan membuatmu babak belur seperti ini setiap harinya. Kau mau?" Penuh penekanan kata dalam kalimat terakhirnya. Membuat anak lelaki itu menggangguk patuh dan itu juga berhasil membuatnya menangis._

_Kushina pergi dari tempat kejadian. Kejadian ini berlangsung dilorong dalam sekolah. Anak-anak yg lain juga jarang melewati lorong ini. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau tak ada yang melihat aksi Kushina tadi._

_-Flashback End-_

Yak, kalian sudah mengetahui kenapa aku membenci rambut Merahku ini, bukan? Sudahlah tidak perlu membahasnya lagi.

.

**00ooo000**

.

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Sebelumnya sudah kuceritakan kalau aku sering dikerjai sama anak laki2 disetiap sekolahku. Karena hal itu aku hampir tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali hingga sekarang.

Tapi, rupanya _Kami-Sama_ masih menyayangiku dengan memberiku seorang teman laki-laki. Dia bernama Minato Namikaze, memiliki rambut berwarna pirang jabrik, kedua matanya yang berwarna biru _Sapphire, _serta wajahnya yg memiliki nilai diatas rata-rata orang biasa. Belum lagi Minato bersifat ramah dan murah senyum -itu menjadi nilai plus dikalangan Fans Fanatiknya.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku bisa berteman dengannya?

Ini alasannya...

**00ooo000**

_-Flashback Start-_

_Masa SMA..._

_Sendirian lagi..._

_Itulah yang terus dialami Kushina sampai saat ini. Masih saja ada orang yang mengejek tentang Rambut Merahnya, membuat Kushina menghajar mereka, dan pada akhirnya Kushina semakin dijauhi teman sekelasnya. Baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan._

_Sekarang ia berada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Duduk dibawah pohon cemara yang dahannnya sangat besar sehingga bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh dari panasnya matahari._

_Kushina membawa kotak makannya yang sengaja ia siapkan dari rumah. Tak tahan rasa lapar menyerangnya, ia membuka kotak makannya dan mulai memakannya hingga habis secara pelan-pelan._

_"Hoam..." Terdengar Suara seseorang dibalik tempat Kushina duduk tadi._

_Kushina menajamkan pendengarannya. Akhirnya ia sadar kalau ada orang lain yang berada dipohon ini. Kushina berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah datangnya suara tersebut._

_'Tidak ada siapa-siapa! Mungkin tadi cuma perasaanku.' Batin Kushina lega._

_"Hei, kau sedang mencari siapa?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Kushina._

_Kushina mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat anak laki-laki seusianya sedang berdiri terbalik dengan kedua kaki menahan didahan pohon._

_"E-eh... Maaf aku tidak tau kalau disini ada orang selain aku!" Jawab Kushina gelagapan._

_"Hap!"_

_Minato langsung melompat dari posisinya tadi. Ia sedikit membersihkan daun-daun yang mengotori seragam sekolahnya._

_"Kamu orang baru ya disini?" Tanya Minato sambil memperhatikan Kushina._

_"Bukan. Aku sudah disini selama 1 tahun. Bahkan kita juga sekelas." Sergah Kushina cepat._

_"Oh... Benarkah? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu, ya? Hahaha..." Kata Minato sambil tertawa ramah._

_"Sudahlah. Namaku Minato Namikaze. Kau?" Tanya Minato sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya._

_"Kushina Uzumaki. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Minato- san!" Kushina menerima uluran tangan Minato dan berkenalan dengannya._

_"Rambutmu ini beneran berwarna merah?" Tanya Minato heran._

_"Iya. Rambutku memang sudah begini ketika lahir. Turunan dari Ibuku."_

_"Begitu. Hanya saja-" Minato belum selesai mengatakannya._

_"Hanya apa? Maaf. Apakah warna rambutku ini menganggumu?" Sela Kushina sedikit emosi. Ia selalu tersinggung begitu seseorang membahas rambutnya._

_"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku."_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Rambutmu ini sungguh indah. Aku menganguminya!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum tulus._

_Blush!_

_Muka Kushina memerah untuk sesaat. Sudah lama tak ada orang yang memuji rambutnya kecuali keluarganya._

_"Te-terima kasih, Minato- san!" Kata Kushina malu-malu._

_"Jangan memanggilku Minato-san, Kushina-chan!"_

_"Dan kau juga jangan memanggilku Kushina-chan, mengerti?!" Ancam Kushina. _

_"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat panggilan khusus untukmu sedangkan kau juga membuat panggilan khusus untukku, bagaimana?" Tawar Minato._

_Kushina berpikir sejenak. 'Mungkin ini awal yang baik untuk memulai hubungan pertemanan' Pikir Kushina._

_"Boleh-boleh saja, Minato-kun." Jawab Kushina senang._

_"Mulai sekarang kau kupanggil Shina-chan!" Kata Minato mantap._

_Sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya semakin dekat. Kushina tidak merasa canggung berteman dengan Minato yang sangat populer disekolahnya. Sedangkan Minato juga tidak memperdulikan perkataan yang menyuruhnya menjauhi Kushina karena alasan 'Dia itu tidak punya teman, Minato!'._

_Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan hubungan keduanya semakin dekat bukan semakin menjauh. Sampai puncaknya ketika kelulusan SMA._

_._

**00ooo000**

_._

_#Kelulusan SMA...#_

_Minato mengajak Kushina makan malam disebuah restoran mewah, terlihat cukup mahal dan elegan. Maklum saja orang tua Minato merupakan direktur dari sebuah perusahaan._

_"Ada apa Minato-kun mengajakku makan disini?" Tanya Kushina memulai pembicaraan._

_"Ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan padamu!" Balas Minato serius._

_"Lalu apa itu?"_

_"A-a.. A-aku se-sedikit gugup menyampaikannya, gimana yah?" Tanya Minato kikuk._

_"Santai saja, Minato- kun. Aku siap mendengarnya apapun yang terjadi." Balas Kushina yang berhasil membuat hati Minato semakin deg-degan._

_"Oke. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau-"_

_"Permisi tuan, pesanan anda sudah datang!" Seorang Waitress memotong kalimat Minato._

_"Ah, iya silahkan!" Kata Minato mengambil pesanannya. Dalam hati ia merujuk, 'Gagal sudah rencana awalku melamarnya! Aku masih punya rencana berikutnya semoga ini tidak gagal.'_

_Minato terpaksa menunda lamarannya demi mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Kushina, gadis itu malah terlihat cuek dan lebih mengurusi tentang makanannya._

_#Selesai makan...#_

_"Kushina aku akan melanjutkan yang tadi!" Ucap Minato mulai serius kembali._

_"..." Kushina terdiam mendengarnya._

_Minato menghela nafasnya guna mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Kushina. Tepatnya berdiri didepannya. Ia kemudian berjongkok seperti pangeran yang akan mengajak tuan putri untuk berdansa._

_Dengan gugup Minato berkata, "Kushina Uzumaki, aku sudah menyukai dirimu sejak lama tetapi saat inilah akan kukatakan."_

_"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Minato sambil memegang tangan kanan Kushina bak seorang pangeran._

_Seisi restoran seolah berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka untuk melihat moment ini._

_Kushina yang merasa dirinya menjadi sorotan orang-orang, dia hanya menjawab "I-iya aku mau!"_

_Seketika itu juga seisi restoran langsung bersorak sorai mendengar perkataan Kushina yang menyetujui Minato menjadi pacarnya._

_Ada yang berteriak, "Kalian terlihat serasi sekali!"_

_Ada juga yang berteriak, "Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng selamanya!" _

_"Benarkah kau menerimaku, Shina-chan?" Tanya Minato tidak percaya._

_"Uhm." Kushina mengangguk senang._

_Minato langsung memeluk Kushina bahagia. Ia senang rencananya dapat berjalan lancar kali ini. Sudah sangat lama ia ingin menjadikan Kushina pacarnya dan baru hari ini semuanya dapat terjadi._

_-Flashback End-_

**00ooo000**

Hahaha... Sudah tau bukan kenapa aku berbahagia hari ini. Sekarang aku berada dikamarku memikirkan semua peristiwa yang terjadi tadi. Aku terus merenung, tapi tiba-tiba _Kaa-san _membuka pintu kamarku dengan cukup keras.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Ia menangis sambil berjalan pelan kearahku. _Kaa-san _langsung memelukku tiba-tiba. Aku menyerngit heran kenapa _Kaa-san _menangis seperti ini? Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"_Kaa-san _kenapa menangis malam-malam begini?" Aku menepuk pelan punggungnya agar ia merasa lebih baik.

"_Tou-san _mu Kushina."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan _Tou-san?_" Tanya Kushina merasa tak beres.

"_Tou-san _mu mengalami kecelakaan Kushina!" Kata _Kaa- san _membuat diriku langsung diam tak berkata-kata. Sedetik kemudian aku dan _Kaa- san _menangis bersama-sama.

Kenapa peristiwa ini terjadi di hari bahagiaku?

Padahal aku baru merasakan kesenangan memiliki pacar tetapi mendengar berita _Tou-san _mengalami kecelakaan membuatku menjadi hampa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga merampung fanfic ini! Butuh perjuangan juga membuatnya. Wkwkwk**

**Untuk awalnya horrornya masih belum ada, soalnya nih cuman nyeritain tentang Kushina dulu. **

**Nanti Chap berikutnya akan ada seseorang yang bakal kerasukan. Ops seharusnya ini rahasia...**

**Ga panjang kok fic ini paling 2 chap berikutnya udah tamat^_^**

**Moga nih Fic disenangi oleh para readers^_^**

**Silahkan masukkan saran, kritik, flame juga boleh, dll di Review**

_Note : Berdasarkan Kisah Misteri dibalik lagu Nina Bobo_

**.**

**-Review Please-**


End file.
